Damsel in Distress
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Shadow and the ponies are stuck in a vidio game. Who is the princess at the top of the tower and how will the ponies help Shadow save her/him? Filled with monsters, items and badass scenes.


Damsel In Distress

Part 1 Inside the Game

Shadow:Eggman!  
Eggman:Oh Shadow, so nice of you to join me...  
Shadow:Where's Sonic?  
Eggman:You want him back?  
Shadow:Umm... Duh!  
"Eggman turns towards him and cocks a gun"  
Shadow:"Gasp"  
Eggman:Then go rescue him!  
"A strange green light fires out of the gun and pulls Shadow into a disk with the video game Damsel In Distress on it"  
Eggman:Finally! I've got all of them!  
"Eggman puts the disk in the computer and turns it on"  
Eggman:Good luck getting out Shadow and co. I'm setting the difficulty to 12. And... Start!  
"The game turns on and he leaves"

In the game...

Shadow:Ahh!  
"Shadow falls flat on his face"  
Shadow:Ow!  
...:You're trapped too Shadow?  
Shadow:Huh? Twilight?  
"Shadow looks up and sees the Mane 6"  
Shadow:How did you guys get here?  
Twilight:Eggman captured us and sent us here. We've been frozen in position. We started moving when you showed up. That must mean that the game is starting.  
Shadow:"Game"?  
"A bunch of keyboards appear"  
Rarity:What could those things be for?  
Video Game:Hello and welcome to Damsel in Distress. Please enter your names into the keypads provided.  
Applejack:What in the hay?  
Pinkie:Whee! This is gonna be fun!  
Rarity:Ehh... I say this game is going to be absolutely dreadful. Oh well... Rar- ity.  
"When Rarity pushes enter she's lifted in the air and is transformed into a fairy"  
Rarity:Ahh! What happened to me? Ooh... I have wings...  
Twilight:Twi-light Spar-kle.  
"Twilight turns into a warrior princess"  
Twilight:Whoa! Ok, according to the game guide I grabbed before we were sent here... Rarity, you're a fairy. Fairies can use their wings to light the way when it's too dark.  
Rarity:Ooh! I simply adore these colorful wings!  
Twilight:Looks like I'm a warrior princess. Huh. Says here I can give helpful information on our surroundings.  
Rainbow:So you're an egghead even in a video game. Ha ha ha ha ha! That's hilarious!  
Twilight:I also have powerful magic attacks. Now shut your trap and just type your name in.  
Rainbow:Ok. Rain-bow Dash.  
"Rainbow turns into a sage"  
Rainbow:Huh? What am I Twilight?  
Twilight:Hmm... You're a... sage.  
Rainbow:A what? What does a sage do?  
Twilight:Let's see... Sages can reveal hidden items that cannot be found by a hunter's knife. They are also immune to most smells in the game. That's helpful.  
Rainbow:Aww man! This sucks! I wanted to be a warrior like you. Why'd I have to be the sage? Hmph!  
Twilight:I don't know. Ok Fluttershy you're next.  
Fluttershy:Oh ok. Flutt-er-shy.  
"She turns into a peacekeeper"  
Fluttershy:What the-? Twilight what am I?  
Twilight:Hmm... Well this is suitable for you. You're a peacekeeper. You can stop most enemies by making peace.  
Fluttershy:I like being a peacekeeper.  
Applejack:Me next! App-le-jack.  
"She turns into a healer"  
Twilight:Wow! How lucky! Applejack you're a healer. Healers can heal fallen team members by touching them. Healers have a 1-10 chance of appearing and we got one!  
Applejack:Yee-haw! I'll do my best.  
Pinkie:Whee! P-i-n-k-i-e P-i-e.  
"Pinkie turns into a huntress"  
Twilight:Whoa! Pinkie's a huntress! Huntresses can pull items to them by holding out their knife and saying "Items! Come to thee!". That's pretty cool.  
Shadow:I'm last. Sha-dow.  
"He turns into a vicious maurauder"  
Shadow:Whoa! What the hell am I?  
Twilight:Yikes! You're a maurauder. You lead us. A maurauder has devastating attacks that can kill a boss in one hit. Unfortunately when you get angry, you can't tell who's friend or foe. So you could end up attacking and killing us. So make sure not to get angry until the end of the game. Ok Shadow?  
Shadow:Got it.  
Video game:Thank you. Welcome to the game Fairy Rarity, Warrior Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sage Rainbow Dash, Peacekeeper Fluttershy, Healer Applejack, Huntress Pinkie Pie and Maurauder Shadow. The goal of this game is to reach the sleeping princess at the end. Each time you beat a level, one of your friends must stay behind. Choose wisely. Without further ado, let the quest for the Damsel in Distress begin!  
Shadow:Let's do our best.  
"They disappear"

Part 2 Treasure World

"They appear inside a cave filled to the brim with treasure"  
Rarity:"Gasp" Look at all the jewels!  
"Rarity reaches for a ruby"  
Twilight:Don't Rarity!  
"She stops"  
Rarity:Why Twilight?  
Twilight:According to the information my character has, we can't touch anything but the six silver keys.  
Rarity:Oh! What a bother! Hmph!  
Twilight:I know but if we touch anything besides the silver keys, we'll trigger a trap so we have to be careful. Ok?  
Rarity:Ohh! All right... But after this is over you're helping me find some jewels, got it?  
Twilight:Ok Rarity.  
Applejack:So how in the hay do we find the keys?  
Twilight:Either we use Pinkie's huntress knife or we level up Rainbow until she gets a move called Extrasensory.  
Rarity:Pinkie darling, do try your knife please.  
Pinkie:Okey-dokey-lokey!  
"Pinkie holds her knife out"  
Pinkie:Items! Come to thee!  
"Four pieces of gold and a key show up"  
Pinkie:Whee! I found a key!  
Rarity:Twilight, are we able to touch the gold?  
Twilight:Yes. Gold in this game is money. The more gold we have the better. When we find a shop, we can use the gold to buy items that we might need. But be careful, only Shadow can touch the keys. So Shadow, if you don't mind?  
"Twilight points to the key in front of Pinkie"  
"Shadow picks it up"  
"The key goes inside his item menu"  
"Rarity and Fluttershy pick up gold"  
Rarity:Gorgeous...  
Fluttershy:Look out Rarity!  
"Fluttershy tackles Rarity as a arrow is shot at her"  
Rarity:Fluttershy, you saved my life. Thank you.  
Twilight:Incoming! We have to protect Shadow! If he dies, we go back to the start of the level and we lose everything we picked up! Form a circle around Shadow!  
"Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity form a circle around Shadow to protect him from the onslaught of arrows"  
Twilight:Fluttershy! Try talking to them! You're a peacekeeper. You can make peace with most of the enemies in the game. We can't hold these arrows off for much longer!  
Fluttershy:Oh, ok.  
"Fluttershy walks up to them"  
Fluttershy:Um, please tell me. Why are you attacking us?  
"The creatures talk in a strange language that only Fluttershy can understand"  
Fluttershy:Oh, I see.  
"Fluttershy talks back to them in the same language"  
Twilight:What do they want Fluttershy?  
"She doesn't answer, just holds out a piece of gold"  
"A creature comes close and takes it from her then they disappear into the background"  
Twilight:Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy:They were looking for gold so I gave them my piece that I picked up when Pinkie used her knife. They weren't mad at us, they just wanted some gold.  
Applejack:Thank goodness that's over.  
Twilight:Its not over yet, look!  
"Twilight points to a massive creature standing in front of the portal that leads to the next world"  
Fluttershy:Oh, my...  
Applejack:Got any info on that thing Twilight?  
Twilight:Let's see... That's a... Gorgon. A powerful creature that hypnotizes you if you look in its eyes and makes you fight your teammates and kill them.  
Rarity:How dreadful!  
Rainbow:How do we fight it if we can't look at it?  
Twilight:We don't fight it. Fluttershy has to make peace with it.  
Fluttershy:What?!  
Twilight:It says here that a peacekeeper is immune to the creature's hypnotism so it makes sense that you're the only one who can stop it Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Oh dear... "Gulp" I'll try my best.  
"Fluttershy walks to the creature and looks at it"  
Fluttershy:Um, hello Mr Gorgon. I was wondering if you would let me and my friends pass? Pretty please?  
"The Gorgon looks at her and roars in her face"  
Fluttershy:Ahh!  
"Fluttershy lays on the ground and cowers in fear"  
"Twilight sees Fluttershy on the ground"  
Twilight:Fluttershy! You can do it!  
Fluttershy:"Crying" I can't! He's too scary!  
Twilight:Yes you can! You just have to believe you can!  
Fluttershy:"Crying" But Twilght...  
Rainbow:Quit being such a scaredy cat and show him who's boss Fluttershy! Remember when you helped us get the water up to Cloudsdale? Where's that confidence now? You surpassed your old number and defeated your stage fright. You can do it Fluttershy! we believe in you! Now get up and show that Gorgon who's boss! If you don't, we can't save Sonic! So gather your courage and kick that Gorgon's butt!  
Fluttershy:I, I can... I, I can... I can do it!  
"Fluttershy stands up and looks very angry"  
Fluttershy:How dare you! Don't you understand that we have to get through that portal so we can save our friend?!  
"The Gorgon shrinks down but still looks angry"  
Fluttershy:Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how important it is to find our friend? If we don't, our world will be destroyed amd I know you don't want that. Right?!  
"The Gorgon whimpers and shrinks down some more"  
"Shadow and the rest walk past Fluttershy and the Gorgon and stand in front of the portal waiting for her"  
Fluttershy:Now don't make me tell you again!  
"The Gorgon whimpers and disappears"  
Twilight:Good job Fluttershy!  
"Fluttershy walks up to them"  
Fluttershy:Thanks Twilight but who stays behind?  
Shadow:I think it should be you because you're the one who's been used most in this world. So, it makes sense that you're the one to stay behind. Right?  
Twilight:Its true. You have been the one to save us most of the time. So it does make sense that you should stay behind. Is that ok with you Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy:Of course. It's Shadow's decision because he is the leader so I guess I'll stay behind. Good luck finding Sonic.  
Shadow:Thanks and I'm sorry.  
"Fluttershy smiles"  
Fluttershy:Don't worry, I accept your decision.  
"Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow and Shadow walk through the portal to the next world"  
Fluttershy:Good luck...  
"She disappears"

Part 3 Firefly Forest World

"Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow and Shadow appear"  
Shadow:Where the hell are we now?  
Twilight:Looks like the Firefly Forest World.  
Shadow:What? Whatever. Pinkie use your knife.  
"Pinkie holds her knife out"  
Pinkie:Items! Come to thee!  
"Six pieces of gold appear"  
Pinkie:Gold but no key.  
Rainbow:I can't see anything. Which way do we go? Shadow?  
Shadow:How should I know? I can't see in the dark! Twilight?  
Twilight:Hmm... It's says here that Rarity's wings can light up.  
Rarity:Ooh! How do I do that darling?  
Twilight:Let's see... It says to say "1, 2, 3 hup hup hup. Wings, please light up!" Huh. Interesting... Try it Rarity.  
Rarity:1, 2, 3, hup hup hup. Wings, do be a dear and light up!  
"Nothing happens"  
Rarity:What?  
Twilight:You didn't say it right. "Wings, please light up".  
Rarity:Oh! Pardon me darling.  
"Shadow sighs impatiently"  
Rarity:1, 2, 3 hup hup hup. Wings, please light up!  
"Rarity's wings light up in an array of colors that light the forest up and show multiple paths"  
Twilight:Which way Shadow?  
Shadow:I don't know. Which way did the gold come from?  
Pinkie:That way.  
"Pinkie points left"  
Shadow:Then we'll go left. Rarity, go left.  
Rarity:All right darling.  
"Rarity flies down the left path lighting the way"  
"They come to a large cave with panels on the ground with different pictures of animals on them"  
Rainbow:Hey! This was in my Daring Do book. We have to find the animal that doesn't belong. That's the one we can step on. If we step on any others, a trap will be triggered.  
Shadow:Twilight, you lead this time. You and Rainbow have read every single one of those books so it only seems natural that you two should lead us through this.  
Twilight:Ok. Let's see... There's a cat, a dog, a fish and a bear.  
Rainbow:The fish is aquatic. The others are mammals.  
"Shadow steps on the fish"  
"Nothing happens"  
Shadow:Nice! What's next?  
Twilight:A snake, a gecko, a iguana and a goose.  
Twilight:Clearly its the goose because the others are reptiles.  
"Shadow steps on the goose"  
"Pinkie steps on the fish"  
Twilight:A whale, a goldfish, a jellyfish and a octopus.  
Rainbow:The whale's a mammal.  
"Shadow steps on the whale"  
"Pinkie steps on the goose"  
"Applejack steps on the fish"  
Twilight:Almost there! Uh oh...  
Shadow:What's wrong?  
Twilight:This one's tricky but Rainbow and I will get it.  
Twilight:Look Rainbow.  
Rainbow:Hmm?  
"Twilight is pointing at the next set of tiles which is a rabbit, a mouse, a rat and a hamster"  
Rainbow:Hmm... Its the rabbit. The rest are rodents.  
Twilight:The rabbit Shadow.  
"Shadow steps reluctantly on the rabbit but nothing happens"  
"Pinkie steps on the whale"  
"Applejack steps on the goose"  
"Shadow hops to the end"  
"Pinkie jumps on the rabbit then the end"  
"Applejack jumps on the whale then the rabbit then the end"  
Shadow:Nice job guys!  
Twilight:You should be thanking Rarity. If she hadn't lit the cave with her wings you guys would've triggered a trap.  
Shadow:You're right.  
"Shadow turns to Rarity"  
Shadow:Thank you for lighting the cave Rarity.  
Rarity:You're very welcome darling.  
"She lands and her wings stop glowing"  
Shadow:I forgot! Pinkie use your knife. There might be a hidden key stuck in one of the cracks in the cave.  
"Pinkie holds her knife out"  
Pinkie:Items! Come to thee!  
"Ten pieces of gold and the key land in front of her"  
Shadow:Nice!  
"Shadow picks up the key and the ponies pick up the gold"  
Pinkie:Ahh!  
Shadow:What's wr- Ahh!  
"Shadow and Pinkie dodge an attack from a large beast guarding the portal to the next world"  
Twilight:Whoa! That's a... Horan. A Horan is attracted to bright shiny things. If we try to attack it, we will surely fail.  
Rarity:Get to the portal once I have it distracted.  
Shadow:Rarity?  
Rarity:I must be the next to go because only I can defeat the boss. Its just like when Fluttershy left. Now get going!  
"Rarity flies up to the Horan"  
"The Horan roars ferociously"  
Rarity:1, 2, 3 hup hup hup. Wings, please light up!  
"Her wings light up and mesmerize the creature"  
"She smiles to the others as they walk through the portal"  
Rarity:Good luck darlings.  
"She disappears"

Part 4 Battlefield World

"Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow and Shadow come through the portal and see a huge battlefield"  
Applejack:What in the hay? Twilight where are we?  
Twilight:Battlefield World. Lots of stuff can be found here. Like weapons, gold, heart boxes, etc. You name it, its here.  
Pinkie:My knife will get worn out from all the use it'll have here. Let's go! Whee-hee! Items! Come to thee!  
"20 pieces of gold, a bow and 10 arrows, a knife and the silver key appear and land in front of Pinkie"  
Pinkie:Hee-hee! Look at all the items!  
"Shadow picks up the weapons and the key"  
"Twilight picks up the gold"  
Twilight:Wow! That's a lot of gold. Nice job Pinkie.  
"Two bandits appear"  
Pinkie:Yikes!  
"Pinkie hides behind Shadow"  
Rainbow:Those are bandits!  
"Rainbow stands in front of them"  
"Applejack stands beside her"  
Applejack:"Stern tone" Y'all just mosey along now. You don't want any of this, you hear?  
"The bandits pull swords out"  
Rainbow:Let's get 'em Applejack!  
Applejack:Right behind ya partner!  
"Applejack uses a hind kick and defeats one"  
"The bandit attacks Rainbow but misses"  
Rainbow:Ha! Can't touch this!  
"Rainbow uses a tornado attack and defeats the other bandit"  
Rainbow:Try again next time!  
Applejack:All right!  
"Rainbow and Applejack get experience points and level up"  
Rainbow:I'm 20% cooler!  
"Rainbow's HP, MP and Attack leveled up"  
"Rainbow learned Extrasensory"  
Applejack:Yee-haw!  
"Applejack's HP, MP and Attack leveled up"  
"Applejack learned the move Lasso"  
Twilight:Nice job! You guys leveled up!  
Rainbow:Huh?  
Twilight:i don't get it either... Don't worry about it.  
Shadow:Look! The portal! That was fast!  
Rainbow:I have a feeling its not that easy...  
"A giant spider appears in front of the portal"  
Rainbow:Told you...  
Shadow:Twilight! What's that?  
Twilight:its a... Arachnidaeus. A spider giant from the depths of the Underworld. It can only be defeated by giving it an item.  
Shadow:Pinkie, use your knife.  
"Pinkie holds her knife out"  
Pinkie:Items! Come to thee!  
"Three pieces of gold land in front of her"  
"She slides them over to the Arachnidaeus"  
"The spider looks at and picks up the gold"  
"They slip past the Arachnidaeus without it noticing"  
Shadow:All right! Now, who's staying behind?  
Pinkie:I am.  
"Pinkie sits down behind Shadow"  
Twilight:Pinkie...  
Pinkie:Don't say anything Twilight. I used my knife for most of this level so it makes sense that I will be staying back. You guys continue on and good luck rescuing Sonic Shadow.  
Shadow:Thanks Pinkie. I'll get us out of here. I promise.  
"Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and Shadow walk through the portal to the next world"  
Pinkie:Set us free Shadow. Please...  
"She disappears"

Part 5 Meditation world

"Twilight, Applejack and Shadow come through the portal and start to feel calm and relaxed"  
"Rainbow comes through"  
Rainbow:Huh?  
"She looks at the others sniffing the air"  
Applejack:I... feel... so calm.  
Twilight:Mmm... Me too...  
Shadow:Twilight, any info on this place? "Yawns"  
Twilight:"Yawns" Too tired and calm to care...  
Rainbow:Twilight? Applejack? Shadow? What's wrong? Why are you guys so calm all of a sudden?  
Shadow:Don't you smell that sweet smell in the air? "Sighs peacefully" It smells heavenly... Don't you guys agree?  
"Twilight and Applejack nod their heads slowly"  
Rainbow:I don't smell anything. Wait... What did Twilight say what a sage is again? She said...

Flashback

Twilight:Let's see... Sages can reveal hidden items that cannot be found by a hunter's knife. They are also immune to most smells in the game.

Flashback over

Rainbow:Ok. Looks like its up to me to find the key in this world and defeat the boss. Let's go guys.  
"Shadow, Twilight and Applejack follow Rainbow down the path towards a flower-filled forest"  
Twilight:So sweet... Where are we going Rainbow?  
Applejack:Yeah. Can't we take a break and smell all the lovely flowers? I feel so tired...  
Rainbow:No. If we stop, we'll be attacked by enemies. we have to keep going at all costs.  
"Rainbow smells the air"  
Rainbow:i smell something like hot metal...? Why would I- Oh! The next key! That's what I smell. If it smells like hot metal, it must be in the sunshine somewhere. But where?  
"The group keeps walking until they come to a clearing"  
Rainbow:Something smells weird here...  
"Rainbow turns around quickly and sees the next key around a person's neck surrounded by flowers"  
Rainbow:You must be the boss of this world! Who are you?  
...:You are not affected by my flowers? How can this be?  
"Rainbow opens her wings and stands in a offensive stance"  
Rainbow:I won't ask you again!  
...:If you want to know, I am Floralola, The Princess of Flowers and I have a question for you.  
Rainbow:Very well.  
Floralola:How is it you are not affected by my flowers?  
Rainbow:I'm a sage. Sages are not affected by smells such as your revolting flowers!  
Floralola:How dare you! My flowers are among the most sweet smelling and beautiful in the world! How dare you insult them and me?! You shall pay for this with your life Sage!  
"Rainbow takes off from the ground as vines chase her"  
Rainbow:Rainbow Tornado!  
"Rainbow flies around in a circle creating a tornado that destroys the vines and the flowers"  
Floralola:No... No!  
"She's sucked into the tornado and is thrown to the ground"  
"She disappears and leaves behind the key"  
Rainbow:Whew!  
"Shadow, Twilight and Applejack wake up and rub their eyes"  
Twilight:What- "shakes head" What happened?  
Rainbow:You guys were put under a spell and I had to save you from Floralola, the Princess of Flowers.  
Applejack:Thank you kindly Rainbow.  
"Shadow sees the key and picks it up"  
Rainbow:Now, go.  
Shadow:Huh?  
Rainbow:It's my turn to stay back. Now go. Save Sonic.  
"Twilight, Applejack and Shadow jump through the portal"  
Rainbow:Save us Shadow.  
"She disappears"

Part 6 Survival World

"Twilight, Applejack and Shadow come out of the portal"  
Applejack:Where the hay are we now?  
Twilight:Hmm...  
"Before Twilight can speak Shadow is hit with an arrow"  
Shadow:Ahh!  
Twilight:Shadow!  
"Twilight looks at Shadow's heart bar"  
Twilight:Oh no! You lost one of your seven hearts!  
Shadow:Seven? I thought I had three.  
Twilight:Each time one of our friends stays behind, one heart is added to your life bar. So, four ponies stayed behind, therefore you have seven hearts.  
"Twilight is hit with an arrow"  
Twilight:Ahh!  
Applejack:Twilight! Are you all right?  
Twilight:We have to get out of range of their arrows!  
"They run into a cave nearby"  
Applejack:Here, let me heal y'all.  
"Applejack presses her hooves onto Shadow"  
"Shadow starts glowing"  
Shadow:What the-?  
Applejack:There!  
"She takes her hooves away and walks to Twilight"  
Applejack:Are you ok Twilight?  
Twilight:Yes. Thank you Applejack.  
"Applejack presses her hooves onto Twilight"  
"Twilight starts glowing"  
"Applejack takes her hooves away a few seconds later"  
Shadow:Much better. What world is this Twilight? We were mobbed with arrows the minute we stepped out of the portal.  
Twilight:Now that we have a moment's peace, we're in Survival World. We have to survive all the way to the end. There's no boss in this world. This whole world is based on survival. We have to get to the portal without losing any friends. Sound easy? Not really. Enemies will be everywhere we turn so we have to stay on our toes. Well, toes for you Shadow, hooves for us. You guys ready?  
"Applejack and Shadow nod"  
Twilight:Make sure you equip that shield we got Shadow.  
Shadow:Huh?  
"Shadow opens his item menu, looks through it and sees a shield with a high power of 20"  
"He equips it"  
"A shield appears on his arm"  
Shadow:Whoa!  
Twilight:Let's go.  
"They start running"  
"Hundreds of arrows are shot at them but Shadow blocks them with the shield"  
"Twilight uses her magic to create a powerful barrier around Applejack so she would be protected from the arrows"  
Twilight:Hurry! This way! We have to go through Archer Way!  
Applejack:Twilight, did you say Archer Way?  
Shadow:Wouldn't that place be filled up to the top with archers who want to kill us?  
Twilight:Yes, but we have no choice. Unless you want to go through Creature Valley. This is the safest path.  
Shadow:Oh well, let's go!  
"They run into the canyon"  
"Arrows on fire are fired at them"  
Applejack:Twilight! Those arrows are on fire!  
Twilght:Just keep running! We're almost out!  
"When an arrow hits Shadow's shield it cracks"  
Shadow:Twilight, there's a crack in the shield!  
Twilight:Look! There's the exit!  
"Twilight trips"  
Twilight:Ahh!  
"Shadow stops"  
Shadow:Twilight!  
"Twilight is hit by two arrows and brings her heart bar to one"  
Twilight:"Weak" Just run...  
"She collapses"  
"Shadow runs back and picks her up"  
Shadow:Let's go Applejack.  
Applejack:Right.  
"They run out of the canyon towards the portal"  
Applejack:Put her down Shadow. I'll heal her so you can go.  
"Shadow puts Twilight down then Applejack heals her"  
Twilight:What happened?  
Applejack:That doesn't matter. Now go.  
Shadow:It's your turn?  
Applejack:Yep. But don't forget the key.  
Shadow:Key?  
Applejack:Over there on the ground.  
"Shadow walks over and picks it up then comes back"  
Applejack:Now, get going.  
Shadow:Very well.  
Applejack:Good luck y'all.  
"Twilight and Shadow walk through the portal"  
Applejack:We're counting on you Shadow.  
"She disappears"

Part 7 The Path to the Tower

"Shadow and Twilight come out of the portal on a concrete path leading to a huge tower"  
Shadow:Whoa! That's a big tower!  
Twilight:The princess is being held at the top. The tower has a hundred floors. You need to survive all of them to reach the boss then once you beat it, you can rescue Sonic and set all of us free. Once you rescue Sonic, we should be transported out of the game.  
Shadow:Any enemies here?  
Twilight:No, this world is about preparing for the tower. There are shops, weapons, potions, heart boxes and the last key.  
Shadow:Cool, let's go.  
"Shadow walks in a shop"  
Shadow:Let's see what he's got.  
"Shadow looks in the shop and finds an awakening spell"  
Shadow:This should help wake Sonic.  
"Shadow pays for it and leaves"  
Shadow:That took all our gold but it will help me greatly.  
Shadow:Twilight! Where'd ya go?  
"Twilight comes back with a pile of weapons"  
Twilight:Take your pick.  
Shadow:Ooh!  
"Shadow takes a sword, a bow with 25 arrows and a shield"  
Shadow:Perfect! I got a new shield. What's next?  
Twilight:I found four heart boxes. When you use these, they fill your health and give you an extra heart. I also found some potions. I found a map of the tower too. The only thing you need now is the last silver key.  
Shadow:Cool. Thanks for helping me Twilight.  
Twilight:No problem. Now let's find that key.  
"They search foir the key for several minutes"  
Twilight:Found it!  
"Shadow comes over to where Twilight is and looks down"  
Shadow:I see it too.  
"Twilight uses her magic to lift the key into Shadow's hand"  
Shadow:All set.  
Twilight:Great. There's the last portal. Good luck Shadow.  
"Twilight kisses him on the cheek and pushes him through the portal to the last world"  
Twilight:You can do it Shadow.  
"She disappears"

Part 8 The Climb Part 1

"Shadow comes through the portal and falls on the ground"  
Shadow:Did she-?  
"Shadow stands up and rubs his cheek"  
Shadow:She kissed me...  
"Shadow looks up and sees a giant tower"  
Shadow:Where do the keys go?  
"Shadow looks at the door where there are six locks"  
Shadow:Tch! Numbskull...  
"Shadow walks up to the door and puts the keys in the locks"  
"All the keys turn slowly and open the door"  
Shadow:Here we go...  
"Shadow walks through the door"  
Shadow:Dark in here.  
"The door shuts behind him"  
Shadow:Guess there's no going back...  
"Shadow runs into the darkness towards a door"  
"He opens it"  
"An arrow is shot at him but he dodges it"  
Shadow:Hey! Watch it!  
"Shadow equips the sword and slashes the enemy in half"  
"A door appears"  
Shadow:I see... When I defeat the enemy, a door appears to the next floor. There's 100 floors so I better get going.  
"He runs up the stairs and opens the next door"  
"A bandit attacks him"  
Shadow:Whoa!  
"Shadow somersaults away"  
Shadow:Nice try...  
"Shadow kills the bandit"  
Shadow:...but you've got no chance against me!  
"A door appears"  
Shadow:"Sighs" 98 to go...  
"Shadow runs through the door and up the stairs"

48 floors later...

"Shadow is running up the stairs"  
Shadow:Ugh... I'm getting sick of this...  
"He opens the door and a giant creature appears"  
Shadow:Whoa! He's bigger then the other ones!  
"The creature swings a giant axe at him"  
Shadow:Holy shi-!  
"Shadow ducks"  
Shadow:The hell? Why's this guy so big? Maybe he's a mini boss. Well, I have to defeat him to get to the next floor.  
"The creature roars so ferociously loud it shakes the room"  
Shadow:How do I do that?!  
"The creature swings the axe again"  
Shadow:Ahh!  
"Shadow dodges it"  
Shadow:Damn it! I don't see a weak spot.  
"The creature swings the axe again"  
Shadow:Whoa!  
"Shadow ducks and the axe gets stuck in the wall"  
Shadow:Maybe his stomach is the weak point.  
"Shadow runs up to the creature and attacks its belly"  
"The creature roars in pain"  
Shadow:All right! One more hit should- Uh oh!  
"The creature pulls the axe free and starts charging a attack"  
Shadow:Oh dear...  
"Shadow equips the shield before the creature lets off the attack that shatters the shield into millions of pieces"  
"Shadow re-equips the sword"  
Shadow:Now's my chance!  
"Shadow runs to the creature and slashes its stomach"  
"The creature falls to the ground"  
"A door appears"  
Shadow:All right! One step closer to Sonic.  
"He opens the door and runs up the stairs"

Part 9 The Climb Part 2

"Shadow comes through the door but sees no enemy"  
Shadow:What the-? Where's the enemy? All I see are three doors. What am I supposed to do? I wish Twilight was here...  
"A creature drops from the ceiling dressed in a black suit"  
Shadow:What the-?  
Creature:Congratulations for making it this far! Now you have a choice, if you choose right you will be transported 24 floors up. Pick the wrong door and you'll start back at the bottom. Or... you can take this door and continue going up that way.  
Shadow:Hmm... I'll take my chances.  
Creature:Pick one of these three doors.  
"Shadow walks to the left door"  
"He opens it and sees a orb"  
"The door shuts him in and the orb glows brightly"  
Shadow:Ahh!  
Creature:Good luck...

"When Shadow wakes up he's in a different colored room"  
Shadow:Huh? Did it work?  
"He stands up"  
"He sees a door and walks through it up the stairs"  
Shadow:I wonder what level I'm on...  
"Shadow sees a paper on the wall"  
"He reads it"  
Shadow:Congratulations for picking the right door. You are now on floor 65. Only 35 floors to go. Good luck to you.  
Shadow:Yes I picked the right door.  
"A door appears"  
Shadow:Now I'll be on 66.  
"He walks up the stairs"

24 floors later...

"Shadow walks up the stairs"  
Shadow:I'm getting tired...  
"Shadow uses a heart box"  
Shadow:Ahh! Much better.  
"Shadow opens the door and gets hit by an arrow"  
Shadow:Ahh!  
"Shadow slashes the enemy in half"  
Shadow:Damn it!  
"A door appears"  
Shadow:Almost there...  
"He walks up the stairs"

9 floors later...

"Shadow is walking up the stairs slowly"  
Shadow:So tired...  
"He opens the door"  
"He walks into a room with a bed covered by blue curtains"  
Shadow:What? I must be on the last floor.  
"He runs to the bed and pushes the curtains aside"  
Shadow:Sonic... I finally found you.  
"He sees Sonic sleeping soundly on the bed"  
"Shadow pulls out the awaken spell and sprinkles it on Sonic"  
"Sonic yawns and stretches then opens his eyes"  
Sonic:"Gasp" Shadow!  
"Sonic hugs Shadow"  
Shadow:Are you ok?  
Sonic:Yes but did you defeat the dragon?  
Shadow:Dragon?  
Sonic:Oh no...  
"A claw breaks through the window and grabs Sonic"  
Sonic:Shadow!  
"Shadow reaches for him but Sonic is pulled outside"  
"Shadow looks through the window at a gigantic dragon"  
Shadow:Damn you! Give him back!  
"Shadow jumps through the window and stands with his sword unsheathed ready to fight"  
"The dragon roars loudly and lets off a fire attack"  
"Shadow dodges it"  
Shadow:You drop him this instant!  
"Shadow slashes at the dragon"  
"The dragon roars in pain and takes off from the ground"  
"Shadow equips a grapple hook"  
Shadow:Oh no you don't!  
"He throws it around the dragon's leg and hooks it to the castle so the dragon can't attack from the sky"  
Shadow:"Battle cry" No one touches MY Sonic!  
"Shadow sticks his sword into the dragon's heart"  
"The dragon gives a death cry then disappears"  
Sonic:Ahh!  
"Sonic falls"  
Shadow:Hold on!  
"Shadow runs and catches him before he hits the ground"  
Sonic:My hero.  
Shadow:Very funny.  
"Sonic kisses him"  
"They both disappear"  
"They appear outside the game"  
Sonic:We're free..  
"The ponies appear"  
Twilight:You did it Shadow!  
Rainbow:Ah yeah!  
Pinkie:Woo-hoo!  
Applejack:Yee-haw!  
Rarity:Fabulous darling.  
Fluttershy:Yay.  
Shadow:Now we have to go stop Eggman.  
"Shadow puts Sonic down"  
Shadow:But first...  
"Shadow takes the game out of the computer and crushes it under his foot and it breaks into a million pieces"  
Shadow:Now let's go stop Eggman.  
Sonic:Right behind you.  
"They run outside towards downtown where they kick Eggman's ass"  
Sonic:That was fun.  
Shadow:"Sighs happily" Now...  
"Shadow grabs Sonic"  
Sonic:Whoa!  
Shadow:Where were we?  
Sonic:I don't remember but I think it was...  
"Sonic kisses Shadow"  
Twilight:Let's go home girls.  
"The ponies walk through the portal home" 


End file.
